stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
383: Swirly
Swirly, A.K.A. Experiment 383, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to hypnotize people into obeying the next order or suggestion they hear; snapping one's fingers will break the victim's trance. His one true place is hypnotizing people at children's parties. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated by an ocean wave. Gantu tried to use him at one point to hypnotize the show's viewers of Look at This! into slaves. He reappeared in "The Asteroid" and hypnotized the extraterrestrial asteroid squatter to prevent him from distracting Lilo and the others at saving Earth by diverting the asteroid's course. Personality Swirly is a troublesome experiment, although very mute at that. He is quite active with his hypnosis, as it is performed at the most inadequate of times to humiliate others, but he is otherwise harmless. He often stares into space when not using his powers, being somewhat blank-minded. Appearance Swirly is a small turquoise koala-like experiment with a huge head, an expressionless face with a little mouth, little nose, huge black pupil-less eyes (with white swirling lines when using his powers), rabbit-like ears, a single small antenna on the middle of his head, and a small doglike tail. Special Abilities Swirly can hypnotize anyone who looks into his eyes to obey the next order or suggestion they hear by making his eyes swirl. Weaknesses Swirly's hypnotized victims will snap out of their trance once they hear someone snap their fingers. Also, if no order or suggestion is heard within a few minutes, the effect wears off. ''Stitch! Swirly made a cameo appearance in the ''Stitch! anime as one of the experiments in Hämsterviel's prison cell. He made another appearance where Hämsterviel used him to hypnotize Stitch into fighting for the alien scientist. This episode also featured Plasmoid and Splodyhead who helped combat Stitch while he was under Swirly's hypnosis. He later appeared in the special Stitch and the Planet of Sand. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Swirly ScreenCapture 03.06.13 22-42-35.jpg|Swirly's experiment pod ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-41-31.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-42-00.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-43-29.jpg ScreenCapture 20.06.13 10-22-44.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-07-03.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-44-46.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-45-31.jpg|Hypnotizing Ice Cream Man ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-09-21.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-09-59.jpg|Caught by Gantu ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-11-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-12-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-15-04.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-16-08.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-17-09.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-19-00.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-20-27.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-21-57.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-22-39.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-23-35.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-46-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-46-58.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-24-48.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-48-48.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-25-10.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-29-39.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-50-55.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-51-45.jpg|Hypnotizing Lilo ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-53-31.jpg ScreenCapture 03.03.13 17-55-01.jpg|Hypnotizing Stitch ScreenCapture 03.03.13 17-55-56.jpg ScreenCapture 03.03.13 17-57-17.jpg ScreenCapture 03.03.13 17-58-10.jpg ScreenCapture 03.03.13 17-58-49.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-28-09.jpg ScreenCapture 27.01.13 16-13-22.jpg|Recaptured by Gantu ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-30-57.jpg|Hypnotizing Gantu ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-54-13.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-54-38.jpg ScreenCapture 27.01.13 16-14-47.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-07-19h51m44s047.jpg ScreenCapture-19-11-07-19h52m32s612.jpg ScreenCapture 27.01.13 16-20-20.jpg ScreenCapture 27.01.13 16-22-44.jpg|Hypnotizing the manager ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-55-49.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-57-14.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-57-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-58-16.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-58-50.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 3-59-34.jpg|Hypnotizing the viewers of ''Look at This! ScreenCapture 24.07.13 4-00-00.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-39-39.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-40-08.jpg ScreenCapture 17.04.13 15-40-42.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 4-00-27.jpg ScreenCapture 24.07.13 4-01-14.jpg The Asteroid ScreenCapture-19-01-15-01h31m10s002.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-01h32m00s893.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-01h33m16s494.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-01h34m19s359.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-01h35m26s721.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-01h35m37s503.jpg|Hypnotizing the local asteroid squatter ScreenCapture-19-01-15-01h35m54s719.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-01h36m07s258.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-01h36m21s772.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-01h36m58s603.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-01h37m22s109.jpg ''Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h57m13s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h01m33s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h54m26s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-16h55m16s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h41m26s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h02m58s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Stitch! The Return of Amnesio ScreenCapture-19-12-03-16h15m36s590.jpg Stitch Power ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-05-44.jpg|Swirly in ''Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-32-00.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-32-31.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-33-09.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-34-27.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-34-56.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-35-43.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-37-34.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-39-56.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-40-44.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-42-02.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-43-01.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-44-37.jpg ScreenCapture 30.01.13 20-08-04.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-45-56.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-46-41.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-47-12.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-47-46.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-48-29.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-49-00.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-51-08.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-51-36.jpg ScreenCapture 09.04.13 15-51-59.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-50-43.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-51-54.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 0-53-50.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-09-25-01h50m06s419.jpg ''The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Swirly.png Miscellaneous 383 Swirly.jpg Panes66.jpg Swirly Experiments on the Loose.png Trivia *In his debut, Swirly's fur color is green, but in promotional artwork and all of his other animated appearances, including ''Stitch!, his fur color is blue. *When Swirly hypnotizes the Ice Cream Man, his eyes can be seen. *Swirly's pod color is yellow. *Swirly's head, antenna, and ears appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Category:Experiments Category:Males